The present disclosure relates to a locking device.
There exists a front window that is mounted on a cab of a construction machine or the like. The front window is movable between a closed position in which a window opening part of a cab front face is closed, and an opened position in which the window opening part is opened while the front window is housed into a roof-ceiling portion of the cab. It is necessary to lock the front window at the closed position for security reasons when the construction machine is not in use and at the opened position to prevent the front window from falling when the front window is opened.
A right and left locking device is mounted on a right and left side of the front window in order to lock the front window at the closed position or the opened position (see Japanese Published Unexamined Patent Application No. JP-A-2002-88814, for example). This conventional configuration requires a pair of right and left window-closing-side and window-opening-side hooks and window-closing-side and window-opening-side engagement pins because the right and left window-closing-side and window-opening-side hooks of the right and left locking devices are respectively engaged with the right and left window-closing-side and window-opening-side engagement pins that are provided at a side of the cab. Further, this configuration requires a connection member (lock release bar) that connects the right and left locking devices because a release lever is used to release a locking of each of the right and left locking devices, with a resultant larger number of parts. Further, this configuration entails a difficult adjustment and time consuming work because a right and left engagement needs to be adjusted in position simultaneously between the window-closing-side hooks and the window-closing-side engagement pins, and the window-opening-side hooks and the window-open-side engagement pins.
There exists another configuration that includes a closing lock device that locks the front window at the closed position; and an opening lock device that locks the front window at the opened position. The closing lock device includes a closing latch mechanism that is provided at a horizontal center of the front window; and a striker that is provided at the cab side. The opening lock device includes a striker that is provided at a side of the front window; and an opening latch mechanism that is provided at the cab side (see Japanese Patent Registration No. JP-B2-3386821, for example). This configuration does not require pairs of right and left parts or such a time consuming positional adjustment for the right and left simultaneous engagement to provide an engagement between the closing and opening latch mechanisms and the strikers, with a resultant easier adjustment.